Mastered
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Simon you've done it again but this time you've caused more problems than solutions because now you've got a time traveling Alvin and a Pink party pony to contend with and it's not going to be a cake walk "Somebody say cake, I love cake, where's the cake" Pinkie pie interrupts my summary Pinkie get out of my summary please "Okie Dokie Lokie"


Mastered

I'm back, you really didn't think I was gonna leave you guys alone did you, this is another and my final fan fiction for AATC. Sorry

I'm doing a lot of research for this so bear with me if I am taking so long to write it and it's not a crossover but does feature doctor paradox from ben 10 alien force and pinkie pie from MLP: FiM

No pairing in this one

I don't own AATC

* * *

I sat on the couch bored out of my brain; I was grounded again for fighting with Brittany again but it wasn't my fault that she was getting pissy at me. I sighed, rubbing my head from where she had thrown a book at me. I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack but I was stopped when I heard Simon working on something in the basement, this peaked my curiosity so I crept into the basement to see what he was working on. I met with a hard blast to the chest when I hit the bottom of stairs, sending back into the wall. I got up to see Simon cowering under his workbench, feeling I needed to help him so I set out to reach the machine Simon built. I weaved under the stray beams, having a few close calls but I reached the machine console but I didn't see the beam crossing it's self until I heard Simon shout.

"Alvin NO!" I heard him shout as I hit the Kill-switch and I turned to see like a miniature black hole opening up beside

"I'm sorry Si" I said as I was pulled in

I was met with an inky blackness, I felt I was being chewed up and spat out repeatedly but I somehow remained conscious until I saw a man walk up to me out of the inky blackness

"Impossible, nobody should be able to survive being pulled into a black hole" he said pulling me out of the inky blackness into a barren white room

"Where am I" I ask the man, trying to get a grip on where I am

"You're nowhere and everywhere" he said cryptically

We talked for what seemed like an eternity, I learned what I needed to make sure I don't end up here again and that Professor Paradox has been Traversing the Multiverse for infinite amount of time. I also discovered that I had powers to travel at light speed and time travel but I needed to be careful with these powers. I wasn't expecting a friendship to happen between me and the professor but it did but I had to ask.

"Can I go back now Paradox?" I asked him, a sigh escaping me

"You miss them don't you?" he said with a smile and I simply nodded

"Well take this and go back to them" he said handing me a pocket watch, similar to his "Don't lose it, you might end up in a time period that you don't want to be in"

I open a wormhole to Simon's, waving back at Paradox as I step through. I step out into the basement to see a crying Simon

"Sup Si" I say with a grin

"Alvin, How in god's name did you survive?" he asked with a shocked look, rubbing his eyes to make sure I'm really there

"Your machine seems to face pushed me outside of space and time"

"That's impossible…"Simon began before we interrupted by a pink pony crashing into me

"Hey pinkie" I said with a laugh, hugging the pink pony

"Hi Al, where am I, what are you doing here, where is the party, we should throw a party, I need supplies, Should I bring the gang" she said all in one sentence without taking a single breath but shook my head

"Pinkie you know the rules, you're not allowed to bring your friends here

"Okie Doki Loki, ooh what's this" pinkie said looking at the readers, she steps out of the story causing me to go after

"Pinkie what have you been told about breaking the 4th wall"

I'm sorry, please don't tell" she said as we stepped back into the story, only to be confronted by a confused Simon

"I promise pinkie" I said, looking at the party pony

"Pinkie promise" She said, pointing her hoof at me

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" I said, doing the various gestures

"Can you guys get back to the story" I heard the author say to us

"Sorry" pinkie and I said to him

"What the hell is going Alvin" I heard Simon say to me

"I was talking to the author of this story; yes we are in a story, a fan fiction to be exact" I explained to him

"Ok, uhm this is strange" Simon said, extremely confused  
"This is what you get for messing with the fabric of space and time, Si" I said, he nodded back and we went upstairs to be greeted by Dave who screamed when he saw Pinkie pie

"Whoa Dave, calm down" I said trying to calm here

"Alvin where did the pony come from" Dave asked

I'm from Equestria, home of the ponies and I run sugar cube corner and live there with my friends….."She kept speaking and it became rambling that even I couldn't understand

"She talks too, Great" Dave said looking as if he was going to have a stroke

"Go lay down Dave, Don't worry I'll look after Alvin" Simon said, Dave went upstairs and then we all went to the kitchen for food

"The author's note is pretty funny" Pinkie said, causing Simon to look at her confused but she simply hummed to her song to herself

"Don't bother trying to figure it out its Pinkie pie being Pinkie pie" I said to my confused brother

* * *

A/n

Well this was a barrel of laughs I you know what I mean

Ok I do hope you enjoyed this because this is my last AATC Fan fiction

May you live long and prosper –Gives the Spock hand signal-


End file.
